


8:55 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Always together,'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned and Reverend Amos Howell went to prepare a sermon.





	8:55 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Always together,'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned and Reverend Amos Howell went to prepare a sermon instead of going to the Pig Pit with her.

THE END


End file.
